A Con's Life
by 3ookWorm
Summary: Summary inside. Warning Kenzi is going to be A LOT younger than what she is the show. She's going to be a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

Talk

_Thought_

*Russian

Everyone thought or thinks that Kenzi didn't have a secret or a life she was running from because she's always so happy and chipper. Well everyone is wrong. Yeah everyone knows about her life as a con before she met Bo. They know all the bad stuff but they didn't know. They didn't know how terrified she is to walk out the house knowing she might never see the people she considers family. At least nobody knew until now that is….

"Bo-Bo where are we going" asked a very tired and cranky me.

_I just want to go home. I don't want to run into anyone from my old life. The life I had before I met Bo._

Damn I was so lost in thought didn't notice Bo talking to me until said persons hand was waving her hand in my face. "Kenz are you listening to me? Hello earth to Kenzi!"

"Huh? What?"

"I said we're going to the Dal to meet up with Hale and Dyson since we're not getting anything on this goddamn case."

At the mention of the Siren my heart started to beat rapidly. "Okay," I replied, "is my succubus going insane cause there's no one for you to feed on? Or maybe you're going to get your freak on with Wolf-Man?"

We both laughed at our own private joke. We both know that she and Dyson aren't going to be together anymore. He has Kiara now and from what we both can see he looks happy. And as Bo said before as long as he's happy that's all that matters.

I know it still hurts her though but she knows the price he paid to help her fight her mom and cause of that she respects him even more. Bo told me that Dyson didn't have to do that for her but he did and that means he DID and DOES LOVE HER so that makes being without him hurt a little less.

As we walked to the Dal I couldn't shake this feeling that we were being watched by someone. And I know I'm right. My gut feelings have never failed me. Well maybe they have but that's beside the point. I trust my gut feelings.

It wasn't if the person watching me would come out. It was when.

The Dal is the safest places I know of. Nothing can happen to me in here. Well that's what I like to believe as I drink and play pool with the guys. Hale, though, seemed to notice there was something off about me.

I know he couldn't place his finger on it by the way he looked at me. Like he was trying to solve a puzzle; a really complicated puzzle. It felt weird with Hale looking at me so intensely though because I didn't want him to know I'm actually younger than I look.

If Trick found out I'm a 15 year old and NOT a 22 year old like my I.D says….well I don't even want to know what he'll do. But I do know that'll mean no more wonderful liquor! And I can't have that now.

_Lil' Mama looks different today. Something seems to be bothering her but I can't place my finger on it. Now that I think about it no one really knows about Kenzi. We only know what's in her record._

As I took my shot of wonderful Tequila something felt so wrong, so eerie that I spilled some on my shirt. "Damn not my shirt". As I looked at the little drop on my red long sleeve shirt, I also noticed my black and red corset and my black skinny jeans that made my ass look perfect, joined with my black converse. Don't get me wrong I love heals but sometimes I wear my Converse.

I noticed Hale looking at me, again, with this intense gaze that caused me to blush and made my heart beat rapidly. _Tonight's the night. Tonight I tell Hale how I feel about him and hope he feels the same way._

"Hey Lil' Mama."

_God I love that smirk of his! I just want to kiss him._ But, of course, before I could reply this drop dead gorgeous Fae pushed me out the way. Literally. As I waited to hit the ground the pain never came. I opened my eyes and just to see Dyson's arms around me.

I twisted my left ankle pretty bad and I know Dyson could smell that hurt and sadness coming off me. He is a wolf after all. "Kenzi are you…"

I couldn't let him finish his sentence because I know the tears would start to fall so I quickly replied, "I need some air." Before I left the safety of the Dal I turned to see the most heart breaking site of my entire life. Hale and this Fae were kissing! And here I thought Hale cared about me! Ha. What a complete fucking joke!

With tears falling down my face I left the Dal. What I didn't know was that Dyson saw what I saw and my reaction.

I walked into the alley and leaned with my back against the wall while trying so very hard to stop my tears but the image of Hale kissing that Fae wouldn't leave my mind and finally I let my tears fall. Not waiting anyone to hear me I placed my hand over my mouth and just cried my heart out.

Not knowing I let my hand fall I whispered the only words I knew to say. "*Папу я вам нужно." At this moment I need my dad. Not my dumb ass STEP-father, my dad. The man who helped bring me into this world.

My dear mother always told me bad stories of my dad but they didn't matter to me because whenever I needed him, he was ALWAYS there for me. He protected me from my step-fathers abuse and my mother's neglect.

And right now I need him to help with my breaking heart. Suddenly there's this crashing sound to the right of me and as I look I see the ugliest thing I've ever seen before. I don't even know how to describe this thing.

All I know is that it's a shadowy creature with these blazing dark blue eyes that seemed to look right through me. Its teeth look very sharp, as did its claws. Like that of a wolves. Slowly getting up, regretting coming out here for some alone, I started to back away from these things.

Its eyes followed my every movement and I was so focused on the one in front of me I didn't think there were anymore. Boy was I wrong. It felt like I was getting hit with a dumpster but I actually flew into one.

My twisted ankle was now bleeding and feeling for any broken bones hurt more than I thought it would. Luckily no bones are broken but I do have nasty ass cut. I looked in horror as the shadow wolves crept closer until they broke into a run.

_They're going to eat me!_

"NOO! SOMEBODY HELP ME.!"

Dyson's P.O.V.

"Hey Lil' Mama"

As I looked I seen Hale approach Kenzi and I couldn't help but chuckle. It's about time that he made a move on her. I could tell he likes Kenzi more than a friend enough though she's a human.

I can hear her heart beat and from the way she was dazed she had to be thinking something. What it is I do not want to know. But when we switched bodies it made me understand Kenzi just a little more.

When I found out she was only 15 she begged me not to tell anyone and when I asked her why she lied about her age she said she couldn't tell me.

The look of uneasiness that was on her face made me think she's hiding from something or someone. And thankfully I decided to keep my eyes on her cause right before Kenzi could reply Tia, a dragon Fae, pushed Kenz out the way.

When I caught her I saw that she twisted her left ankle pretty badly and by the way she was shaking she was trying not to cry. "Kenzi are you…"

"I need some air."

As I watched her limping form leave Bo suddenly came up from behind me, "Is Kenz okay? That bitch is going down for pushing her like she did. Just let me get her alone."

When Bo's like this there is no stopping her. But when I heard her gasp I knew it had to do with Kenzi and as I looked at Kenzi my heart broke. I followed her gaze and seen Tia and Hale kissing.

_She's crying. Never have I seen Kenzi cry. She really must like Hale. But then again she's still so young. _

Bo and I watched her leave and unfortunately I couldn't stop Bo from going after Tia and Hale. "Bo! Don't!"

She gave me this look that screamed 'Try and stop me you will die' so I left her alone. I counted to three and sure enough when I got to three I heard Tia scream.

"What the hell is Bo doing to Tia!?"

"What does it look like Trick?"

"Don't give me that bull Dyson. Answer me right now."

"Tia pushed Kenzi. But what made Bo snap was when we both saw Kenzi crying like her heart was ripped out of her chest because Tia and Hale were kissing."

To say that Trick was shocked is an understatement. Trick is fond of Kenzi since she's the youngest out of everyone here. Sadly he doesn't know how young she is.

_Who would've thought coming to the Dal would end up like this? _

I turned and saw Bo was punching Tia so much there was blood on her knuckles but of course dragons aren't easy prey to bring down.

Tia pushed Bo off of her and started to use her dragon when Trick decided they caused enough damage to his bar.

"ENOUGH! You've damaged my bar enough. If you two continue to fight I won't have a bar left!"

"What the hell was that for Bo!?" shouted Hale.

Now it was my turn to cause some damage to the Dal. "How can you ask Bo that when YOU AND TIA caused this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When little Miss Fae over here pushed Kenzi out the way she saw you both kissing! No one, and I mean no one, hurts my sister like you both did."

"Ha that human got what she deserves. She has no place in a Fae bar nor hanging around with the Fae kind. She really needs to stick to her own kind don't you think."

_If Trick thought the Dal was damaged now wait until Bo gets down with Tia now. She's going to kill her._

"Don't you dare talk about Kenzi that way." growled Bo, "You know nothing about her! And you Hale are just to blame! Kenzi likes you, like really likes you, and you go ahead and kiss this THING who disrespects her!"

"She's right Hale. Kenz does like you and before she could say anything Tia pushed her out the way. I know you like her to Hale. It's obvious when you look at her or when she's on a case with Bo."

Suddenly I smell Kenzis blood and before I can tell everyone we heard this blood wrenching scream that is coming from the alley.

"NOO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"KENZI!" I shout as I run to her knowing Bo is hot on my trail.

What we all see when we get to outside is something we will never forget.

Kenzis P.O.V

Those shadows wolves are coming and boy are they coming fast. And I have a fucked up ankle so this can't get any worse. But there is no way in fucking hell I'm going down without a fight!

I search the ground for a weapon so I can defend myself until the others get here. I know they heard me scream. Quickly I grab a steal pipe and take a swing at one of the wolves. But that only seemed to piss them even more cause wolf number two dug his claws into my right arm making me drop the steal pipe.

"BO! Bo please help me," I scream, "Guys please help me!"

_*Что бы ни случилось Clarins помните я всегда там для вас, когда вы должны мне и что я так люблю тебя._

_Papa help me! Please papa! I'm scared!_

The shadow wolves decided to come at me again, and fast, so I close my eyes and place my arms in front of my thinking that will help when suddenly I hear the wolves howl I pain. When I open my eyes I see the one person I wanted to see more than ever.

"Papa?"

My papa looks at me and smiles one of his rare smiles and I know no what happens I'm safe. Just then the back door to the Dal opens and all I can think is…._Shit._

"Kenzi." Whispered Bo.

A/N: Hey guys.! Well I know I haven't been updating my stories as much as I would like to be but I've been busy with work and stuff. Anyways here are the translations to the *Russian I put in here. And I apologize if it's not correct. I got the translations off

"*Папу я вам нужно." = "Papa I need you."

_*Что бы ни случилось Clarins помните я всегда там для вас, когда вы должны мне и что я так люблю тебя." _= No matter what happens Kenzi remember I'm always going to be here for you and that I love you so much.

Remember I'm sorry if the Russian isn't right. If it isn't will someone help me out with it.?!


	2. Chapter 2

Talk

_Thought_

*Russian

Last time:

My papa looks at me and smiles one of his rare smiles and I know no what happens I'm safe. Just then the back door to the Dal opens and all I can think is…._Shit._

"Kenzi." Whispered Bo.

Now:

As I look at my sister I couldn't help but let my tears fall. I can feel my papa's gaze on me but I didn't care at the moment. Besides my papa I need my Bo-Bo. I tried to stand but the pain in my ankle was so severe that I fell right back on the ground.

Putting pressure on my ankle caused my vision to blur and gave me a goddamn migraine. Who would've thought trying to stand would be a pain in the ass?

"Oh god Kenzi!" shouted Bo as she ran towards me.

I thought my papa was going to stop her but he didn't. The shadow wolves were forgotten until the scratch on my right arm started to burn. I grabbed my arm just as Bo got to me and fell on my side.

_It's so hot! Why? Why does it burn!? Someone make it stop!_

"Bo it burns. Make it stop please Bo. Please."

I felt someone's hand on me but I didn't need to look up to know it was my papa. I know he could feel my emotions with just a touch, so he knows how much it hurts. And when the shadow wolves growled I cried harder.

I don't scare so easily but with Hale breaking my heart and getting attacked and nearly dying yeah I'm scared shit less as of this moment. I just want to go home.

"We need to get Kenzi inside! NOW", shouted Bo, "Oh no don't you touch her Hale! Its cause of you she's even hurt let alone crying! Be prepared for an ass whooping later you son of a bitch!"

_Ha look at my Bo-Bo shouting orders and threatening people. I don't know why she protects me though. I'm just a human. I'm just a worthless human._

"Here let me carry her Bo. Hale make sure those shadow wolves don't get any closer to her."

"Dy…"

"Shh don't speak Kenz. We're going to get you inside so Trick can look at that arm of yours. Everything is going to be fine."

"Papa. I want my papa."

Right on cue my papa brushed the hair out of my face and whispered "*Не волнуйтесь мало дьявол я не собираюсь пойти в любом месте"

Speaking of the siren he was causes the shadow wolves to howl in pain but they weren't giving up that easily. They ran past everyone and tackled Dyson and me 20 feet from the others. I grabbed Dyson like he's my life line and in reality he is.

As he got up I happen to still be in his arms which I am truly grateful for.

"Dyson I'm so scared."

The grip he had on me immediately tightened as the shadow wolves came towards us. And if this couldn't get any worse MORE shadow wolves showed up. Dyson started to channel his inner wolf and the shadow wolves seemed to back off a bit but not enough to scare them away.

_The look on papas face is priceless. I don't think he knew my friends/family is like him. _

The more we backed up the more wolves moved forward. I looked up to see the wolf that scratched me lick my blood off his claws and if I didn't know any better that wolf was smiling!

_It's smiling! Why is that thing smiling?! That's so gross!_

"Kenzi I need to put you down."

"What," I squeaked, "No please don't!"

"I promise you they won't touch you. I swear on my wolf."

To say that I'm stressed is an understatement but now knowing my life line is going to place me out of the safety of his arms shook me to my core. I started to cry harder burying my face into his chest hoping that he can see how much I need to be him is arms.

"Kenzi, baby girl, you need to be strong right now. I know you terrified but you have to know that I WON'T let any of these disgraceful wolves hurt you. You're my little sister and I WILL protect you understand."

I looked at Dyson and, shocked by the look that's on his face, I know he will protect me but that didn't mean I wanted to let go. Reluctantly I nodded my head and he sat me down.

"Can you hold this for me Kenz? I just got it and I don't want anything to happen to it."

"Okay."

Dyson took his shirt off and gave it to me. Once I held it in my hands I buried my face into it listening to everything that's going on.

_I can hear Bo shouting. She must be worried about me. She's probably cutting through the shadow wolves AND yelling at Hale at the same time. I'm so scared. _

Why in God's name I had to look up is beyond me but I really wish I didn't. The same wolf that scratched me was suddenly coming towards me! My chest tightened up, my voice wasn't working, my legs weren't working and I really think I pissed myself.

Right when it jumped towards me my legs found the strength to move and my voice also came back.

"DYSON!"

With Dyson's shirt still in my arms I bolted. The pain in my ankle is totally forgotten at this point cause all that matters is getting away from that damn wolf.

_There is no way in fucking hell I'm going to die by some crazy ass wolf!_

I don't know how long I've been running for but the pain in my ankle is starting to become annoying. I can feel that my body wants to just collapse but I know better. I want to take behind me to see if that stupid wolf is following me but I decide against it.

I thought I didn't run that far but turns out I ran to the docks and when I stopped all together trying to decide if I wanted to go left or right, sure enough, my body collapsed on me. It took everything I had to crawl to the pole by the boats let alone trying to stand.

Not only did my ankle hurt my chest tighten up on me from the lack of oxygen that was going to my lungs. Standing hurt too much so I slid down the pole crying while I buried my head in Dyson's shirt. Oh how I wished I never left the Dal cause none of this would've happened.

_I'm so stupid! This is my entire fault. My friends could be seriously hurt and it's because of me. 'Cause I wanted to be alone. 'Cause I can't deal with a stupid heart break anymore my friends are getting hurt. _

I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice the wolf until it growled at me. Talk about your life flashing before your very eyes is an understatement. If my life wasn't hanging in the balance I would've enjoyed the stare down I'm having with my executioner.

For the second time that night the shadow wolf charged at me but this time I don't have the strength to dodge and run away. Instead I sat there and that seemed to confuse the wolf cause it completely missed me.

I looked into said wolf's dark blue eyes wondering what it was thinking when all of a sudden those eyes looked so familiar. At that moment I knew deep down I knew this shadow wolf but thing is he wasn't always a shadow wolf. He was regular wolf.

Tears continued to fall as I racked my brain trying to figure out this wolfs name but then the burning sensation in my right arm came back 10 fold. Gasping I fell on my side trying to hold back the scream that was threating to escape my lips while trying to figure out his name.

The more I tried not to scream the more then pain became and I have yet to figure out his name. It really is starting to take its toll on me and right when I opened my eyes looking into those beautiful dark blue eyes I remembered his name.

"Kai." I whispered .

Right when I whispered Kai's name the burning sensation in my right became too much and I finally screamed hoping for some kind of relief. Alas no relief came.

It took everything I have to keep my eyes open and my vision is starting to blur but even from my blurry vision I seen Kai's eyes widen as if some spell has been lifted and he's being set free. Kai looks at me with pleading eyes and all I can do is smile.

I smile because I got my best friend back. I guess whoever placed a spell on Kai didn't like that I sent him free because the next thing I know I'm flying through the air heading towards the water.

Before I went into the water I heard my name being screamed and I see Kai running towards me. After that, though, everything went black.

Dyson's P.O.V.

"Kenzi, baby girl, you need to be strong right now. I know you terrified but you have to know that I WON'T let any of these disgraceful wolves hurt you. You're my little sister and I WILL protect you understand."

I know she didn't want to let go of me but I also know she trusts me. I gave her my shirt so she would have something of me by her side. I changed into my wolf and the first disgraceful shadow wolf that tried to get to her was easily cut down.

I can hear Bo yelling at Hale while she cuts down the wolves to get to Kenzi but the strangest thing has to be Kenzi's father. He's just eyeing me and the wolves just know not to go anywhere near him. If they do they're cut down without him moving a finger.

I'm so wrapped up on Kenzi's father that I didn't notice the shadow wolf that passed me until Kenzi screamed my name.

"DYSON!"

I turn to see her running and that's when shit got real. No more playing games. In a flash a dozen of the wolves were killed and as I'm shifting back to my human form I see Bo suck in the entire chi from the rest of the shadow wolves.

I made a mental note to ask her about that later but right now Kenzi needs us.

"Where's Kenzi," shouted Bo, "You were supposed to be watching her Dyson! Where is my sister goddammit!?"

"She was running towards the docks with a wolf on her tail. C'mon before I lose her scent!"

_Please be alright Kenzi. If anything happened to you I would never forgive myself. I gave my word I would protect you!_

"Kenzi must be in so much pain right now," spoke Bo, "her right arm hurt and so does her left ankle."

I was starting to think this was too easy when suddenly the remaining shadow wolves surrounded us.

"I thought I killed these sons of bitches!"

"They're making us waste time and that's not something I want to do…"

Before I could finish my sentence we heard what we feared. We heard Kenzi scream for the second time that night but this time it seemed to be different. The shadow wolves started howling and it wasn't an ordinary howl.

"They're howling for the loss of a pack mate. But why?"

"Who gives a fuck we need to get to Kenzi!"

And just like that Bo started running to the docks. Everyone else caught up with her and the sight we seen made our hearts completely stop.

"Oh god no. KENZI!"

There before our every eye is Kenzi. Flying in the air towards the lake and the shadow wolf chasing after her.


End file.
